


Getting what she wants

by thefandombook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Clarke, Choking, Christmas Smut, Clexa, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Top Lexa, brat Clarke, dominant lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Clarke doesn't care wither or not she's on naughty or nice list. She is using everything she's got at her disposal to get she wants.





	Getting what she wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is teeth-rotting fluff I'm talk that good 2012 style fluff. This baby is so chock filled with cliches it might as be any rom-com written by Hallmark. I'm telling you if you want a story with any sort of depth this is not it. This story is for trying to pretend that you're a brand new member of the fandom life back in 2012 and everything is fine. Happy Holidays ya'll lets all get on the naughty list.

 

It was Christmas Eve and snow covered the streets outside of their overpriced New York apartment. Clarke and Lexa had decided that they wanted to stay in town for the holidays and to invite the whole gang over for Christmas, but being the intense procrastinators they were they had just finished decorating the apartment that day. Clarke found herself doodling a picture of her girlfriend absentmindedly while she waited for the cookies she had just placed in the oven.

 

She and Lexa were in a good place. They had gotten together after realizing they were in love with each other after an embarrassing amount of time passed. Octavia liked to joke about how they were in a steady, well-seasoned marriage before their first real date.  Which finally took place after Lexa scored the winning goal in her first game as a member of the varsity soccer team at their school. Lexa had been worried sick that she didn't deserve her spot on the team despite Clarke's many vehement arguments of Lexa's skill and natural talent. So after Lexa scored that goal Clarke couldn't contain herself. The moment the game was over she ran to Lexa and embraced her in a long, dramatic, twirling hug and before she could think about it she just asked Lexa out and the rest was history.

 

_Ding!_

 

The timer went off for the cookies, but Clarke wasn't in the head space to hear it. She was suddenly too deeply buried in thought about her relationship.

 

_Lexa and I have been together since junior year of college and it has been two years since we graduated. We live together, we love each other and we've been together for what feels like forever so why aren't we settling down. I mean it's legal and  neither one of us is going anywhere. I mean I think? No Lexa wouldn't leave me, we're soul mates. But why aren't we doing anything about it. We're financially stable, our careers are in a good place and there is nothing stopping us. Soo.. I'll propose and I get that girl to marry me because I'll be a great wife and quite frankly-_

 

"Oh my gosh, babe did you take the cookies out of the oven? The timer is still going off," called Lexa from their bedroom where she was wrapping last minute gifts.

 

 _"_ ** _SHIT!_ ** " Clarke ran from her seat on the couch to the adjoining kitchen and took the cookies out of the oven which were close to burning. "Yup! I took care of it, it’s fine! All good in the cookie department focus on gifts I got it."

 

Clarke heard a light hearted chuckle from the bedroom. "Thank you, babe. I can always trust you to take care of the cookie department."

 

The blonde blushed deeply and tried to maintain a cool deposition while she responded, "Of course, love. You always can count on me."

 

_Yikes! Maybe I'm not the best wife in the making haha. I've got my work cut out for me before I claim that. I'll just set these cookies down to cool and check in on my hopefully fiancé to be._

 

"Cookie department is practically all wrapped up, speaking of wrapped up how are you coming along?"

 

"Very funny, Clarke," Lexa said dryly. "I'm done in here, so you can come in."

 

Clarke walked to their bedroom and admired their last minute décor on her way. It wasn't all that bad, the Christmas lights were up along with Stocking for every member of their group. Bellamy and Octavia who were the brother and sister duo Clarke met in her intro the Political Science class and she met Raven through Octavia. Clarke and Raven had a little bit of awkwardness when it was discovered that Raven's boyfriend Finn cheated on her with Clarke before she and Lexa became a thing, they got over it and keyed Finn's car together and Raven was now dating Lexa's soccer buddy, Anya. Meanwhile Octavia fell for Lincoln Lexa's brother much to Bellamy's, to him no one was good enough for his little sister but after a while he and Lincoln found they had a lot in common and became unlikely friends.

 

With every step Clarke took she formulated a plan which she'd get Lexa to decide to commit to her fully and by the time she stepped into the door frame of her bedroom and was gazing upon Lexa casually setting the last of the freshly wrapped gifts on the floor at the foot of the bed without getting up, Clarke's plan was complete.

 

"Lexa, babe, love of my life, apple of my eye, darling-"

 

"Yes, Clarke? What do you want?"

 

"I was wondering if you thought I was pretty," Clarke said leaning against the door frame.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, got off the bed, and walk over to her ridiculous girlfriend. "Clarke you are well aware that I find you beyond beautiful."

 

"Really?"

 

Lexa drew closer and rested her hands on either side of Clarke's hips, "Yes."

 

"Would you mind doing something about it then?"

 

Lexa pulled Clarke towards her and kissed her passionately. Clarke laced her hands in Lexa's long soft hair as Lexa shifted them so she could pin Clarke against the wall. The blonde moaned as her back hit the wall giving her girlfriend the opportunity to explore her mouth, Lexa also stuck her leg in between Clarke's hips which the shorter girl took as a chance to shamelessly grind on her girlfriend. Lexa allowed this only for a little while, but after a moment Lexa stilled Clarke's hips with her hands and pulled away from the kiss.

 

"Now who told you could do that?"

 

Clarke smirked and looked up innocently at Lexa with her wide eyes, "I'm sorry, _Mistress."_

 

Lexa growled and picked Clarke up and threw her on the bed, quickly covered her body with her own and started to kiss down Clarke's neck causing the blonde to moan and scratch Lexa's back. Lexa pushed her body upwards so she could speak directly into Clarke's ear.

"Oh sweetheart, if you wanted me to fuck you, all you needed to do was ask. That is what you want right? You want your Mistress to ruin that little cunt of yours don't you?"

 

Clarke could only moan in response. _This is going exactly as planned._

 

"I'm sorry, but I believe I asked you a question, slut," Lexa said as she pinched Clarke's nipple through her shirt and looked her girl in her eyes.

 

"Yes!"

 

Lexa began to twist the nipple, "Yes, what?"

 

Clarke's eyes began to water, "Yes, I want you to ruin my little cunt, Mistress.

 

Lexa smiled, released her grip on Clarke’s nipple, and kissed Clarke's lips gently. "Good girl. You know how I am to be addressed, pet."

 

"Yes, Mistress." Clarke said as Lexa removed her tank top and shorts. The brunette kissed her way down her submissive's body and paid special attention to her nipples on her journey to in between Clarke's thighs. When she finally reached the apex of her thighs Lexa took a moment to pause and looked up at Clarke biting her lower lip in anticipation. Lexa paused and smiled at the blonde.

 

“Pet you look beautiful like this, when you think I’m about to fuck you,” Lexa suddenly reached her left hand into Clarke’s blonde locks and which forced Clarke to look into the eyes of the woman who owned her completely. “Darling why on earth should I fuck you when you come up and bait me like a whore?”

 

“Mistress please I need you, fuck me pretty please. I need you to claim me and make me yours.”

 

Lexa chuckled darkly and allowed her beautiful pet to appeal to her inner desire to claim her blue eyed vixen. It was something about Clarke’s soft curves, flush skin and coy smile that had awaken a primal urge within Lexa to claim her territory. Clarke took Lexa’s chuckle as permission to kiss her Mistress softly but with purpose as she stuck her hand underneath the dark grey button-down Lexa was sporting and unbuttoned it without breaking the kiss.

 

As much as the brunette was enjoying Clarke’s attempts to seduce her, she now had other things in mind. Using the hand already intertwined in Clarke’s hair, Lexa pulled Clarke away from her mouth much to blue-eyed girl’s disapproval until Lexa promptly started kissing down Clarke’s now exposed neck causing the girl to moan.

 

“Oh please, Mistress I need more. Stop teasing me!”

 

Lexa abruptly stopped kissing Clarke, tossed her back on the bed after that comment and wrapped a hand around her misbehaving brat’s throat.

 

“You’ll get what I feel like giving to you. Don’t you dare forget you needy little whore that I am in charge, I decide whether or not you cum I decide whether or not I choose to grace you with my tongue and I decide whether or not I even grace you with chance to bring me pleasure. You aren’t in charge of anything, your pleasure is at my whim. You’re mine. You. Belong. To. Me.”

 

With every syllable Clarke could feel her panties dampen, nothing turn her on like Lexa establishing dominance. Clarke managed a small nod as the edges of her vision faded to black and that was enough for Lexa to release her grip on her throat.

 

“Who do you belong to pet?”

Clarke gasped for air after being freshly being able to breathe again.

 

“ _Pet,_ ” Lexa said sternly, locking eyes with Clarke.

 

“I belong to you, Mistress,” Clarke whispered fully submerged in a submissive headspace.

 

“Who’s in charge?”

 

“You, Mistress. You’re are in charge I belong to you and you make the rules.”

 

Pleased with Clarke’s answer Lexa kissed Clark on the forehead.

 

“Good job my beautiful pet. Now be a good girl and reach your hands to the headboard and wait silently.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Clarke did immediately as she was told excited for the idea that must have come to Lexa’s mind.

 

Lexa smirked as she got off the bed while Clarke got into position and went to find a festive tool.

 

Clarke was left thinking to herself. _Oh my gosh maybe I’ve bitten a bit more than I planned to chew no matter my Mistress knows what’s best._

 

When Lexa return she was holding battery operated leftover Christmas lights from this morning’s decorating. A sadistic grin painted the lower half of the dominate’s face as she walked over to the bed and promptly began to tie Clarke’s wrists to the headboard.

 

“It had occurred to me that I left one present undecorated, love I do hope you forgive me,” Lexa said this with a wolfish grin as she stared at her prey. Clarke looked stunning like this fully open and at Lexa’s disposal, Lexa was completely in control and loved it, this was her natural habitat. The twinkling lights reflected nicely the thin layer of dew covering Clarke’s blushing skin and complimented the hickies had previously left on the blonde’s neck and upper body.

 

“You already look positively destroyed and I haven’t even begun to take you apart, pet.”

 

Clarke gazed upon her Mistress who had unclothed as she spoke and took in the brunette in her full glory and said, “Tear me apart please Mistress. Fuck me into the mattress, my love.”

 

She had clearly said the correct thing because Lexa grinned and responded with “It would just be irresponsible to leave my gift in such a condition when you are practically begging me to unravel you.” Lexa crawled upon the bed and grazed her fingers over Clarke’s slit through her panties. Clarke shivered she was she close to being fucked she could taste it and she arched her back in an attempt to gain more contact with Lexa’s hand.

 

“Eager are we?’

 

Internally Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa but if she was going to cuma t some point today she would have to play along and appease Lexa’s ego.

 

“Yes, Mistress. I need you to fuck me please. I want to show you how hard I can cum for you,  Mistress. Please let me cum for you.”

 

‘Well when you ask as pretty as that how could I deny you?” Lexa asked as she pushed away Clarke’s panties and stuck a finger into Clarke’s soaking cunt and began a steady rhythm. “Is that what you wanted? Look at you moan for me my precious little fuckslut. Look at how you fall apart for me. I’ve only put one finger in you you sound like a wanton whore. Do you want more?”

 

“ _Oh mmmh Mistress yes thank you;”_ Clarke moaned. Lexa added a second finger to accompany the first and Clarke’s back completely lifts from the surface of the bed. The brunette picked up speed and suddenly added a third finger and curved all of them to put direct pressure on Clarke’s g-spot. The blue-eyed girl nearly bites through her bottom lip in a effort not to scream because of how good it felt.

 

_“I’M GOING TO CUM, PLEASE?!”_

 

“Please what, pet? Use your word or don’t cum at all for the rest of the year.”

 

“ _miSTRESS PLEASE LET ME COME FOR YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEXA PLEASE MY LOVE I NEED IT.”_

 

Lexa pondered for a second while her fingers continued to bring Clarke closer and impossibly closer to the edge. Then with no warning she stuck one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth for a moment and lifted her mouth for a moment, “Yes pet cum for me right now. Show me how my little fucking whore looks like when she cums. Cum right now.”

 

Clarke gives a shout that becomes silent as her back arches and her face contorts into one of sheer pleasure. She blacked out for a moment and when she came to she thank her mistress profusely.

“Don’t tell me you thanks show me your thanks,’ Lexa climbed up Clarke’s spent body and place one her thighs on either side of Clarke’s face and had Clarke eat her pussy until she felt satisfied.

 

“Ohh good job pet,” Lexa said after her orgasm and after getting up from Clarke's face she untied her girlfriend and pulled her up to cuddle with her.

 

“You did so well Clarke,” Lexa praised as she kissed Clarke on her forehead. “Do you feel okay, my love?”

 

Clarke looked at Lexa with a blissed out expression, “Okay? Lexa, honey, you fucked my brains out. I’m feeling more than okay. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I could do this for the rest of my life.”

 

 _This is my chance!_ “What’s stopping you?”

 

“Clarke do want to get married?”

 

“Yes!” Clarke turned over from her baby spoon position and kissed her fiancé. _Mission accomplished!_ “This is not your official proposal though because I’m not telling our family and friends you proposed after we had some amazing kinky sex.”

 

“Of course, Clarke.”

 

Clarke giggled and was beyond happy. Lexa kissed the back of her neck and said, “Oh, my pet is always getting what she wants.”   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this hot mess. Should I write more of this?


End file.
